Like This, Like That
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Gakupo/Kaito - Kaito is a man full of terrible ideas. Fortunately, Gakupo is always there to indulge him.


Gakupo was usually excited whenever Kaito would sidle up next to him and quietly, bashfully tell him that he wanted to try something different. That usually led to an interesting night, one way or another. Most of his ideas were reasonable things, but Kaito wasn't the most forward person. It took most of his courage just to admit that he wanted to do something that fell outside the typical, safe outline.

Playing with ice cream. Wearing bunny ears. Running around naked in public. Stealing a pair of Miku's panties...

They'd done it all together. Through their antics, they'd grown closer – to the point where Gakupo sometimes wondered what ground they had yet to tread. It felt like they had already covered all the basics and then some, so whenever Kaito timidly pinched the cuff of his sleeve and pulled him closer, he wondered what kind of unique request he could have in store for him.

This time, Kaito had lifted himself up on his toes, his mouth so close that Gakupo could feel his breath warm against his skin as he whispered his request. For a moment, Gakupo just stood there, letting his words replay in his mind, going over them in mild disbelief that only continued to grow the more he thought about it.

_"I want to tie you up and hold you down."_

There was only one response that he could think of; a little, shocked _'What?'_ that spilled from his lips. But Kaito was quite sure about his proposal tonight – so sure, in fact, that he came prepared. Before Gakupo could issue any further questions, Kaito ran off to his room and appeared a moment later with some items in hand.

Some red rope, lube, what looked like a blindfold, and an unmarked box that could've had any number of things in it.

Both of his eyebrows lifted at once and Kaito gave him a face, the kind of face that he just couldn't refuse. For the guy who was usually too embarrassed to say what he wanted, though, he sure was prepared this time. Gakupo really wanted to give him what he wanted. Really. But normally...

Normally he was the one in control of things. For Kaito to be so bold was rather sudden. Unexpected. Unusual, even. It caught him off guard. He didn't want to give him the wrong idea, though. He really did want to try different things with him. It was just...

Kaito pleaded with his eyes some more, leaving Gakupo with no choice but to relent. And that was how, that night, he ended up in this position, laying on his stomach on Kaito's bed with his arms behind his back with Kaito straddling his waist.

After he undressed, the first thing that Kaito did was drape the blindfold over his eyes. It was tied securely at the back of his head so that no matter which way Gakupo craned his neck, he couldn't even see a speck of light from underneath it. It turned out that one of the items Kaito had stashed in that box was a book about rope tying because there was no way Kaito could've become a master at tying ropes overnight.

"This really does something for me," he admitted while he brought the rope across his chest once more. He briefly inquired whether it was tight enough before he looped it around and pulled it tighter. With just a few more loops and ties, Gakupo could feel the diamond shape that opened up between the loops of rope and he could no longer move his arms. Kaito carefully tied the remaining ends of rope in a knot and tested their strength before he let out a shaky, approving sigh.

"To be honest," he said quietly, ghosting his fingers over the bit of skin that showed through the diamond between his shoulder blades, "I wanted to try this out on you first... so you'd understand what kind of thing I'd... like for you to do to me."

Gakupo felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to find something appealing about the tightness of the rope and the gently gnawing friction they put on his skin whenever he gave even the slightest of movements. If this was what Kaito really wanted to feel, then he could understand now. In fact, he could feel himself getting harder just picturing Kaito laying there in the same position.

He smirked and shifted his hips to let some of the pressure off his cock. "That sounds reasonable to me. What else did you have in mind?"

That must have been exactly what Kaito wanted to hear. He ran his hands along his sides, moaning quietly as he appreciated the bright red ropes criss-crossing all over his back with his fingers. "I'd want you to start slow. Just like this." He smoothed his hands around Gakupo's side, teasingly drawing them toward his chest and stomach, but never going lower than his hips. Gakupo groaned when he finally brought his hands up to his chest where he rubbed tantalizing circles over his nipples. His cock twitched anxiously, but Kaito settled his weight over him, pressing him back down into the sheets. "Just... Working me up as I lay there helplessly. Maybe even..."

He removed his hands and the sudden lack of them made Gakupo realize how much he missed them. He rocked his hips back and twisted his shoulders to try to show Kaito how much he'd appreciate it if he continued. However, when Kaito's hands returned to his shoulders, it was only to push him down to hold him still and that, in itself, was... Really something else as well.

He wasn't used to this, couldn't explain why being denied contact made him want it so much more, couldn't understand why he liked it when Kaito acted more dominant like this.

This probably wasn't what Kaito really intended. He only wanted to show him what he would be interested in, but Gakupo didn't expect to end up enjoying it this much himself.

"D-do you like it?" Kaito asked, trying and failing to sound more assertive. "Do you like it when I'm rough with you?"

He could tell that it took Kaito a lot of effort to say things that embarrassed him, but he really appreciated it at the moment. He moaned quietly for him in agreement and gave another futile roll of his hips. It wasn't enough to provide him with a satisfying amount of friction against the bed, but he could feel Kaito behind him, his cock hard, pressed against his back.

"Feel free to show me whatever else you'd be interested in," he told him, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

He could hear the smirk in Kaito's sigh and wished that he could see it. Beside him, he could hear Kaito returning to his box, rummaging through a few of the things inside of it. By the sounds it produced, he could tell that he must have had a number of things in there, but he couldn't tell what any of them were. At last, Kaito seemed to have decided on what he was after.

Kaito got up from him and sat off to the side. Finally, he was able to move his hips again, but he couldn't do anything to help his straining cock before Kaito grabbed him by the hips and hoisted him up onto his knees. In that position, his shoulders and knees were all that supported the rest of his weight on the bed and his cheek pressed almost uncomfortably into the sheets below him. He sighed and wiggled his hips, trying to press his thighs together to see if he could do anything to help himself without Kaito's notice.

For his efforts, he received one loud, open-palm slap on the ass that left his skin tingling. "Not until I let you," he admonished.

A second later, he felt one of Kaito's palms against his backside, gently smoothing over the abused spot. He hesitated, then gave another experimental slap, as if to see how Gakupo would react. He hadn't been expecting it, so he suffered some slight embarrassment when a broken gasp escaped from between his clenched teeth.

Kaito rubbed his hand over the spot and repeated the motion several more times, each one growing in strength until Gakupo could feel his knees growing weak. His face felt hot and each time he tried not to make a sound, it escaped from him regardless, Kaito's hand effortlessly drawing them forth. By the time he finally slowed and stopped, Gakupo was certain that his ass was never going to be the same again. The lightest touch of Kaito's fingers against his sensitive skin made him hiss and unconsciously attempt to wriggle out of his reach.

He wasn't the only one affected by it. He could hear the way Kaito's breath had become deeper and more ragged as he appreciated the red marks on his ass with his palm.

Something told him that that part was just a whim, though. As much as they both enjoyed it, Kaito hadn't intended to initiate it. The question of what Kaito had removed from the box still remained and he had the feeling he was about to find out in a second.

The bed shifted under him slightly as Kaito moved aside. When he came back a moment later, Gakupo felt one of his hands return to his ass. He parted his legs and spread him open roughly with both hands, savoring the groan that Gakupo gave him as his fingers dug into the tender red spots. His fingers felt slick. He belatedly realized that Kaito must have gotten some lube when he moved away that time.

Slowly, he eased one of his fingers inside of him and waited, listening for any signs of discomfort. This wasn't typical for them either, but Gakupo wasn't going to complain, not when it made him so hard to imagine spreading Kaito open in the same way. He was mentally recording every move he made so that he could repeat it for him later when their positions were reversed.

After he added another finger, Kaito worked them in and out of him slowly, almost too slowly for Gakupo's preference. When he tried to press himself back on his fingers to take them deeper, to urge him to move them a little more quickly, Kaito grabbed him by the hip with his other hand to keep him still. He did begin to work his fingers faster, though – right after he found the spot in him that made him howl in need. He quickly rubbed his fingers over the spot, crooking his fingers at just the right angle to make sure he stimulated it with every jerk of his wrist.

When he finally withdrew his fingers, Gakupo was gasping into the pillow breathlessly, his knees quivering and threatening to collapse. Just when he thought he might have a second to catch his breath, he felt something being pressed against his entrance. It wasn't anything like Kaito's cock. It was smooth, tapered, and a little cold. The chill of it made him suspect that it was something either made of metal or glass. In either case, he was grateful that it was coated with an ample amount of lubricant because the tapered end of it seemed to become wider as it was pressed inside. He couldn't even be sure of how wide it was, but he realized that it must have been why Kaito prepared him so thoroughly.

It was much bigger than anything he'd ever felt before, but its size did nothing to discourage his arousal. The thought of taking something of such a size only seemed to make him harder. By now, his cock was aching to be touched and he could feel a bit of precum escaping the tip, dripping onto the bed between his parted knees.

At last, it seemed to be in all the way. He could feel his entrance clamp around the somewhat shorter end of it and felt its base press against his ass to keep it from sliding even farther once Kaito let go of it.

A plug, he realized. That had to be what it was. He'd never used one before, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feeling of fullness that it gave him quite a bit. He sighed and let the rest of his body relax as he let his muscles flex around the unusual object, moaning quietly as he shifted and felt it press against his prostate.

"You have such a beautiful voice," Kaito said admiringly. "It's really erotic, you know. You're really lucky to have received such a sexy voice provider."

"Whatever are you talking about?" he said, tilting his head to the side. "Have you heard yourself lately? I've been barely able to keep my hands to myself. Your V3 upgrade... is quite exquisite."

He heard Kaito sigh and he felt his hands return to his hips. He eased him back down to the bed and Gakupo tried to keep himself from whimpering as his sensitive cock met the sheets. Kaito draped himself over his back and Gakupo felt his hands move over his shoulders, up to his neck where he tangled one of his hands in the hair that fell from his long ponytail.

"Let's call ourselves even then," he said, his voice a warm rumble against Gakupo's ear. He shivered, feeling every syllable go straight to his cock.

"Kaito," he groaned, futilely attempting to move his hips again. "I..."

How often did he find himself at a loss for words?

Not often enough, apparently. He could really get used to this.

"Let me make you feel good now," Kaito said. His compliments about his voice must have really encouraged him, otherwise he would have never expected to hear him say something so bold. Kaito twisted his fingers in the hair of his ponytail and gave it a firm tug to lean Gakupo's head back so he could deliver him a searing kiss full of tongue and teeth. Gakupo fought back with his own mouth and wished that his hands were free so he could wrap his arms around his lover's waist.

To his surprise, Kaito once again grabbed him by the waist, turning him over this time so that he lay on his back, his arms trapped underneath him. The sudden movement made the plug inside him shift and he clenched his teeth, feeling a surge of pleasure shoot straight up through his body. At last, Kaito reached down and pulled down his blindfold so that it hung loosely around his neck. He swung a leg over Gakupo's hips and he hissed sharply as one of Kaito's fists finally closed around his anxious cock.

He gave it a few firm, deliberate strokes before he leaned back and positioned his hips over him, lining it up with his entrance. It was too much to behold. Now that he could see, he could tell just how needy Kaito really looked. His pale skin was flushed all over, a bright red on his cheeks. There was a light sheen of sweat glistening on his chest which rose and fell with harsh breaths as he guided Gakupo's cock inside of himself.

His eyes squeezed closed for a moment or two as he adjusted to the feeling and slowly sunk down onto his cock until he was fully seated in his lap. After what felt like a full minute, their breathing sounding more punctuated than ever in the sudden quiet of the room, Kaito opened his eyes and dared to hold his gaze. He leaned forward, placing both of his hands on his chest and slowly lifted his hips.

Gakupo knew that it would be too much for him to handle, but he chanced a glance down to where their bodies were joined, feeling every inch of himself heat up when he noticed just how hard Kaito was. He wanted to reach down so badly, to take his cock in his hand and pump him to completion to show him how much he appreciated everything he'd already shown him, but all he could do was lay there powerlessly with all of his desire and need coiling and building.

Every lift of Kaito's hips made him very aware of the plug inside him, as if it wasn't enough to have his cock surrounded by the enticing heat of his body. It was so much pleasure, he was amazed that he was even still able to hold on. He knew that it was probably going to be enough to drive him insane, to push him over the edge at last, but he wanted to see Kaito touch himself. He wanted to see him come.

"Kaito," he gasped, clearing his throat before he could continue. "Touch yourself. I know I'm not the one in control here, but please. I want to see you come for me."

He didn't need to say anything else. Kaito whimpered and wrapped his delicate fingers around himself, working his fist over his cock with sloppy, uneven jerks. He tossed his head back and braced himself with one hand on one of Gakupo's thighs to hold himself in place while he continued to roll his hips.

"C-close," he stammered, copious amounts of precum already leaking from the tip of his cock. He tightened his fist and gave a few more firm thrusts into his hand before Gakupo felt his body clamping down around his cock, felt his muscles shuddering and spasming around him as his orgasm coursed through him. Lines of white spattered across Kaito's chest as he gripped his cock in his hand and he didn't relax until he was sure that he had expelled the last of it.

Gakupo wasn't going to need much more to come now. Kaito opened his eyes, a bleary, hazy, devious look in them as he leaned forward to place his hands back down on his chest. He rubbed his fingers over his nipples and rolled his hips a few more times and that was all that it took. Gakupo came with a shout, thrashing from side to side without the use of his arms as he came inside of him. He could feel his body clenching tightly around the plug and he let out a choked whimper, the sensation of it almost too much for him to take.

When the quivering in his knees subsided, Kaito slowly lifted himself off of him and reached between Gakupo's parted legs to remove the plug. It slid out with more ease than he expected, but left him feeling unusually empty, as if his body desired more despite his brain's wiser decisions.

He didn't know what to say to Kaito now, except, "That was spectacular."

"Y-you're welcome," Kaito mumbled as he reached for the box of tissues at the bed stand. He pulled a few of them out and began wiping down the toy and then the two of them. "I wasn't sure if you would be interested in this kind of thing, so I thought I should approach it a little differently."

"It was wonderful," Gakupo assured him. "Although, I would truly appreciate it if you would untie me. There's something I would like to do now."

"Oh," Kaito said, sounding a little surprised, as if he'd already forgotten about the ropes that kept Gakupo mostly immobilized. He wadded up his used tissues and tossed them into the waste bin at the corner of the room. (A few of them missed. He didn't have very good aim.) He then gently turned Gakupo back onto his stomach and began carefully untying the ropes.

They took much less time to remove than they did to tie and his arms were free within moments.

Finally, he turned around and wrapped his weak, aching arms around Kaito's waist.

"O-oh," Kaito stuttered this time, the warm blush returning to his cheeks. Gakupo buried his face in his shoulder as Kaito reached up to gently tug the tie and hairpins from Gakupo's ponytail, letting his hair fall loosely down his back. He played with the strands between his fingers and sighed.

"I'll make sure to repay you for what you did to my ass," Gakupo said. He didn't miss the shiver that his promise drew from the one in his arms.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Kaito said. "In fact, you can double my punishment if you wish."


End file.
